Eggshell Promenade
by Nanaki BH
Summary: [YamatoxSai] Yamato wakes up with the sun in his eyes and a distressing problem staring him in the face.


Disclaimer: _Naruto_ and all associated characters and materials are property of Masashi Kishimoto and _Shonen Jump_.

Eggshell Promenade  
By: Nanaki BH

Heated kisses laid to feverish skin. Hands grasping, fingers curling and tugging in choppy auburn locks. When their lips failed to speak the words, their fingers skirted to touch upon those forbidden feelings, drawing forth raspy cries from their throats that were already raw. Those feelings, those hidden desires finally reached a smoldering conclusion and the two of them thought nothing more.

------

A searing pain awoke Yamato's numb senses and he flinched away, as if he could retreat behind his shielding forearm. It did little to block out the offending sunlight and he found himself only able to groan in protest. He knew already the source of his agony; not just the light from the morning sun that filtered lazily from between the shades, but from the generous amounts of alcohol he had consumed the night before there at the resort. Without a doubt, he had been careless. There was no way he drank that much without doing something stupid.

He rolled over onto his side, feeling somewhat ill in doing so. But it helped keep the light away and that was all he cared about. He just wanted to think without having his thoughts interrupted.

For a moment, he let his eyes slip closed, willing his memory back slowly. Hardly a second passed before his eyes snapped open again. His heart felt as if it stopped and a lump formed in his throat. That feeling of skin against skin, of desperate kisses by lamplight... He denied that such a dream were possible... and yet...

_"Dammit_._"_ It was unfair, the way Sai affected him. He was just barely half his age; it was indecent to be thinking of him in such ways. It was hard not to, though. The boy was beautiful – far more elegant and graceful than any female shinobi he had ever met. His eyes were always fixed on Sai, no matter where he went, watching his irresistible, lithe form as he –

_"Wait a second." _It felt as if something terrible were approaching the edges of his mind. _"Didn't I... Didn't I come to this place with Sai in the first place?"_

There came a soft shuffling of feet against tatami but Yamato refused to look up. There was just no way he was drunk without... without...

"Ah, Yamato-sensei. You're awake."

Yamato swallowed the lump and turned warily to look at him.

Sai. In a thin bathrobe. Which was barely tied. His hair was wet.

His mind drew a sudden blank, not that he knew what he would say in such a situation anyway. Instead, he tried to appear as calm as possible.

Sai brought the white bath towel back up to frisk his hair, his eyes remaining intently on his team leader. "What's the matter? You look paler than me today, sensei. Or should I say 'Yamato'?"

He would've been impressed with the way Sai poked fun at himself if it weren't for that last comment. He was aware of how Sai was determined to drop suffixes when addressing his peers, but to Sai, he had always been "sensei". To just be "Yamato" to him must have meant that what happened in that so-called "dream" was real.

_"No, no, no! There's no reason to think that!"_ he tried to tell himself.

The younger ANBU was smiling from ear to ear; a very deceiving smile. If Yamato really did what he thought he did, then Sai had no reason to be smiling.

Yamato looked away. It was too much. He didn't want to look at him after that. "You don't have to fake a smile with me," he said, his voice rough. "You can run if you want. You can hit me. Get me disbarred from my position in ANBU if you want. Just... Don't keep smiling like that. I'm aware of what I did."

Sai was silent for a minute, nearly expressionless. The only emotion that seemed to break through his porcelain mask was something akin to sadness.

"Fake?" he mumbled, delicately touching the corners of his mouth. It had come so naturally to him, he had no reason than to believe it was a real smile. The more he thought on it, the more Sai came to realize then that Yamato had remembered a very different night. "But... Sens – um – Yamato-sa... I mean... I... I consented, you know."

Yamato raised his gaze hesitantly. There across from him, Sai wore a blush bright enough to match his own. He'd never seen Sai sad before and right then, he decided that it was an expression he never wanted to see on him again.

"You... consented?"

A slight tip of the head. "Yes. I'm at the age where I can choose for myself after all."

Something wasn't adding up still, though. Namely, why did Sai feel it necessary to get him drunk in order to sleep with him? To make matters worse, he believed he was a man who knew moderation. But when Sai calmly nursed one drink all night and Yamato let him pour him drink after drink, it was easy to see how the situation could get turned upside down.

He felt like burying his face in his arms again. "What a night. I must've been horrible. I can't blame you if you hate me now."

His ears perked at the unexpected sound of a laugh. "Oh no, not at all. You're a very happy drunk. And I was a little bit under the influence myself, you know."

The image of a red-face Sai, lithe and writhing beneath him came to mind and he felt a little more than embarrassed. He remembered how truly wonderful Sai felt. The array of expressions he displayed during their lovemaking was astounding.

"Remembering something?" Sai asked curiously, a hint of amusement in his voice.

"N-yes..."

"Oh?" Slender fingers curled in the fabric of his robe and slowly revealed a pale shoulder. "Like this, Yamato-_sensei?_"

_"N-now he's just teasing me. God, he looks good... This is...! Aw, screw what's right, man. You know what you want."_

Inner conflict temporarily dealt with, a grin blossomed on his face and he opened his arms in invitation. Obediently, Sai crawled forward and seated himself in Yamato's lap, his thighs pressed against either side of him. His arms fit comfortably around Sai's thin waist and he pulled him closer until he could feel Sai's unclothed arousal against his own.

It is important to deliver firm, confident kisses to show your love for someone, Sai had once read. Grabbing his sensei's shoulders firmly, Sai pulled him down to meet his lips. The night before, all he could remember were desperate, hungry kisses. This was different, gentler. Yamato ran his fingers through Sai's damp black hair and kissed him slowly. There was no pulling, no grasping.

Sai was the one to break away when he found himself short of breath. There was a feeling somewhere deep in his chest that he could not explain. It started small and grew and grew. Being so close to Yamato, kissing him so openly, it felt as if his heart would burst.

Yamato could sense that as he looked into Sai's hooded eyes. There was no restraint, no hesitation. Neither would hold back anymore.

Author's Notes: Yahoo! This is the first fic I made for my new 30kisses claim. I feel like a masochist for picking up another one right after finishing my claim for RenoxRufus but this pairing was just begging for my help! I'm really hoping to spread the love around. I hope you enjoyed reading!


End file.
